


friends

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Aren't we?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	friends

Ryou gets home late, after a night out at the izakaya with his new colleagues.

The spirit is sprawled out on the couch as usual, watching some TV show Ryou's never seen before, drinking one of the beers he keeps in the fridge.

"I'm home," Ryou says as he shucks his shoes and hangs up his coat, though he doesn't think the spirit particularly cares.

When the spirit looks at him with narrowed, bloodshot eyes, Ryou knows he's miscalculated.

"Where were you," the spirit asks in a flat voice, more statement than question.

Ryou swallows. "Out," he says, padding into the living room, sitting at one of the stiff chairs surrounding the table. 

The spirit snorts. "Very descriptive," he says. "With who?"

"Some friends," says Ryou, too quickly for it to sound real. At the spirit's disbelieving glance, he says, "I do have some, you know."

Leering, the spirit raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I know," he drawls. "And besides, aren't we?"


End file.
